The disclosure relates generally to the field of wireless communication. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a method or system for providing a level of data security dependent on the location of the user of a wireless device.
Wireless networks, in general, have grown in both capability and use. More and more people rely on wireless devices in their professional and personal lives. Professionals often rely on wireless devices to have instant access to information while they are away from the office. Professionals use wireless devices to access email, calendars, contact lists, a company intranet, web-enabled applications, business and local news, and other information. Individuals often use wireless devices to stay in touch with friends and family and to access information which may aid them in their daily activities.
As people use wireless networks more, they are also more frequently storing and accessing sensitive data on portable devices and/or over wireless networks. This information can include personal information, financial information, or company confidential information. The information can either be stored on the remote portable device or it can be stored on a server and accessed using the remote portable device over a wireless network. Both the device and the transmission can be susceptible to interference, interception, or tampering.
A wide number of various techniques have evolved to try and protect the data that is stored on handheld devices and transmitted over wireless networks. Examples of the techniques include: authentication, authorization, encryption, and data integrity verification. Authentication refers to verification of the identity of a person or process from which a message, data request, or access request originates. Authorization refers to the process of determining what functionality or access to information is available to that particular person or process. Encryption refers to encoding information in such a manner such that the information is not decipherable by someone intercepting the information. Data integrity attempts to ensure that the data has not been modified or damaged during a transmission.
Unfortunately, providing security has costs associated with it. Generally in a network, data is sent in discrete units called “packets”. Packets of data are generally required to be of fixed size by most current network protocols. If the data is being transmitted from a remote location, security information may be required on every packet sent and received from a handheld device. This allows less space for data in each individual packet. Thus, filling packets with security information has the effect of reducing the effective transmission rate. This reduction is especially noticeable on a wireless network where the transmission rates are already vastly slower compared to a wired network.
Even if data is not being sent over a remote network, providing security has costs. Authentication and authorization can require the user to enter a password every time the data needs to be accessed. The data will remain unlocked for a period of time, but security can require that the data be locked again after a period of time or on the happening of an event such as shutting off the handheld device. Encryption requires that the data be organized such that it is not normally readable. Unfortunately, this process takes time, and prior to accessing the information, the data must be decrypted. And then again, after the access is complete, the data must be re-encrypted.
Albeit security is important to protect information, especially sensitive information such as credit card numbers, financial information, or corporate proprietary information, however, the absolute highest level of security is not necessary at all times. For example, when in a shopping mall, it may be useful to be able to access personalized shopping information with only minimal security. Also, while the user is at the office, there may be no reason to provide heavy security for company proprietary information.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method or system for providing different levels of security for different subsets of data based on the location of a portable network node or portable electronic device. There is also an increased need to protect the data transmissions and the devices from any or all of interference, interception, and or tampering.
It would be desirable to provide a system and/or method that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.